Conventionally, there is an information processing system where, when terminals acquire pieces of position information and have a predetermined positional relationship with each other, pieces of information regarding users of the respective terminals are stored in association with each other in a server.
In the above conventional technique, however, it is necessary to detect the pieces of position information of the terminals. Thus, there is room for improvement in transmitting or receiving pieces of identification information for identifying users by a simpler method.
Therefore, it is an object of the exemplary embodiment to provide an information processing system capable of transmitting or receiving pieces of identification information for identifying users by a simple method, and of storing the users in association with each other in a server using the pieces of identification information.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment employs the following configurations.
An example of the exemplary embodiment is an information processing system including a first terminal operated by a first user, a second terminal operated by a second user, and a server capable of communicating with the first terminal and the second terminal. The first terminal, using an inaudible sound, transmits first identification information allowing identification of the first user; and using an inaudible sound, receives second identification information allowing identification of the second user from the second terminal. The second terminal transmits the second identification information using an inaudible sound; and receives the first identification information from the first terminal using an inaudible sound. The server, when the first terminal receives the second identification information, and the second terminal receives the first identification information, stores the first user and the second user in association with each other in a storage section using the first identification information and the second identification information.
Based on the above, through inaudible communication, it is possible to transmit second identification information from a second terminal to a first terminal and transmit first identification information from the first terminal to the second terminal. Then, using the first identification information and the second identification information, it is possible to store a first user and a second user in association with each other in a server. The first terminal and the second terminal can exchange identification information by a simple method using the inaudible communication. Thus, it is possible to store the pieces of identification information identifying the users in association with each other in the server.
Further, in another configuration, the first terminal, when transmitting the first identification information using the inaudible sound, may output a first audible sound.
Based on the above, when an inaudible sound is output, it is possible to output an audible sound. Consequently, even when the first identification information is to be transmitted through communication using the inaudible sound, it is possible to cause a user to recognize that the first identification information is to be transmitted.
Further, in another configuration, the first terminal may output the first audible sound by superimposing the first audible sound on the inaudible sound.
Based on the above, it is possible to output an audible sound by superimposing the audible sound on an inaudible sound. Thus, it is possible to cause the user to recognize that the inaudible sound is being output.
Further, in another configuration, the second terminal, when transmitting the second identification information using the inaudible sound, may output a second audible sound.
Based on the above, even when the second identification information is to be transmitted through communication using an inaudible sound, it is possible to cause a user to recognize that the second identification information is to be transmitted.
Further, in another configuration, the second terminal may output the second audible sound by superimposing the second audible sound on the inaudible sound.
Based on the above, it is possible to output an audible sound by superimposing the audible sound on the inaudible sound. Thus, it is possible to cause the user to recognize that the inaudible sound is being output.
Further, in another configuration, the first terminal, when transmitting the first identification information using the inaudible sound, may display an instruction related to a sound to the first user operating the first terminal on a display screen.
Based on the above, when the first identification information is to be transmitted, it is possible to instruct the first user. For example, it is possible to instruct the first user to adjust the sound volume of a speaker when an inaudible sound is output.
Further, in another configuration, the second terminal, when receiving the first identification information, may transmit to the server an acquisition request to acquire first user information regarding the first user corresponding to the first identification information. When receiving from the second terminal the acquisition request to acquire the first user information, the server may transmit the first user information to the second terminal. The second terminal may present to the second user the first user information acquired from the server.
Based on the above, when receiving the first identification information from the first terminal, the second terminal can acquire user information of the first user from the server. Consequently, the second user of the second terminal can confirm information of the first user and confirm that a partner of which identification information is to be stored in association with the second user is the first user.
Further, in another configuration, the first terminal, when receiving the second identification information, may transmit to the server an acquisition request to acquire second user information regarding the second user corresponding to the second identification information. When receiving from the first terminal the acquisition request to acquire the second user information, the server may transmit the second user information to the first terminal. The first terminal may present to the first user the second user information acquired from the server.
Based on the above, when receiving the second identification information from the second terminal, the first terminal can acquire user information of the second user from the server. Consequently, the first user of the first terminal can confirm information of the second user and confirm that a partner of which identification information is to be stored in association with the first user is the second user.
Further, in another configuration, when receiving the second identification information from the second terminal, the first terminal may transmit to the server a first request to store the first user and the second user in association with each other. When receiving the first identification information from the first terminal, the second terminal may transmit to the server a second request to store the first user and the second user in association with each other. When receiving the first request and the second request, the server may store the first user and the second user in association with each other in the storage section.
Based on the above, when a first request is transmitted from the first terminal, and a second request is transmitted from the second terminal, it is possible to store the first user and the second user in association with each other. Consequently, with the intentions of both the first user and the second user, it is possible to store the first user and the second user in association with each other in the server.
Further, in another configuration, when receiving the second identification information from the second terminal, the first terminal may transmit the first request to the server in accordance with a predetermined operation performed by the first user. When receiving the first identification information from the first terminal, the second terminal may transmit the second request to the server in accordance with a predetermined operation performed by the second user.
Based on the above, in accordance with an operation of the first user, the first request is transmitted from the first terminal. In accordance with an operation of the second user, the second request is transmitted from the second terminal. Consequently, by the operations of both the first user and the second user, it is possible to store the first user and the second user in association with each other in the server.
Further, in another configuration, each of the first terminal and the second terminal may include a speaker and a microphone. Based on an operation of the first user, the first terminal may output a first inaudible sound corresponding to the first identification information from the speaker included in the first terminal, thereby transmitting the first identification information. Based on an operation of the second user, the second terminal may output a second inaudible sound corresponding to the second identification information from the speaker included in the second terminal, thereby transmitting the second identification information. The second terminal may sense the first inaudible sound using the microphone included in the second terminal, and acquire the first identification information based on the sensed first inaudible sound. The first terminal may sense the second inaudible sound using the microphone included in the first terminal, and acquire the second identification information based on the sensed second inaudible sound.
Based on the above, terminals can perform inaudible communication with each other using microphones and speakers included in the terminals and exchange identification information with each other.
Further, another exemplary embodiment is an information processing system including a first terminal operated by a first user, a second terminal operated by a second user, and a server capable of communicating with the first terminal and the second terminal. The first terminal, using an inaudible sound, transmits first identification information allowing identification of the first user. The second terminal receives the first identification information from the first terminal using the inaudible sound, and when receiving the first identification information from the first terminal, transmits to the server a request to store the first user and the second user in association with each other. The first terminal, when the request is transmitted to the server, transmits approval for the request to the server. The server, when receiving the approval, stores the first user and the second user in association with each other in a storage section using the first identification information and the second identification information.
Based on the above, a second terminal receives first identification information from a first terminal through inaudible communication. Consequently, the second terminal can transmit to a server a request to store a first user and a second user in association with each other. Further, when the second terminal transmits a request to the server, the first user can approve the request. With the intentions of both the first user and the second user, it is possible to store the first user and the second user in association with each other in the server.
Further, another exemplary embodiment may be an information processing method performed by an information processing system. Further, another exemplary embodiment may be a first terminal or a second terminal in the information processing system. Further, another exemplary embodiment may be a program executed by the first terminal, the second terminal, and the server.
According to the exemplary embodiment, terminals can transmit or receive pieces of identification information for identifying users through inaudible communication, and store the pieces of identification information in association with each other in a server.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.